<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Deal by LucindaRemyJohnson</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23525410">The Deal</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/LucindaRemyJohnson/pseuds/LucindaRemyJohnson'>LucindaRemyJohnson</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Demon Deals, Demon Sex, Demons, F/M, Light Romance, Oral Sex, Sex, Smut, Succubus, Witch - Freeform, Witchcraft</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 14:49:09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,792</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23525410</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/LucindaRemyJohnson/pseuds/LucindaRemyJohnson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Selling your soul never sounded so good.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Original Female Character(s)/Original Non-Human Character(s), demonxhuman - Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>109</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This was just a weird little mind child that wouldn't leave me alone. </p><p>Also posted to my inkitt account.</p><p>Find the rest of this story on Galatea!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>
    <b>
      <b>
        <em>DemonxHuman</em>
      </b>
    </b>
  </p>
  <hr/>
  <p> </p>
</div><p>Casting the spell was simpler than I’d first imagined.</p><p>The ingredients weren’t terribly difficult to come by, and the spell had already been in my grimoire. I lived alone, so privacy was no issue, and the price for this spell didn’t scare me as it probably should have.</p><p>I wasn’t 100 percent sure I’d actually expected it to work. I’d achieved simple feats of magic in the past, but something like this? <em>Conjuring</em><em>? </em></p><p>I’d never even attempted it.</p><p>But now, in front of me, stood the most gorgeous man I’d ever seen.</p><p>Though, factually speaking, he wasn’t a man at all.</p><p>His hair was black as night and fell past his shoulders, eyes the brightest green I’d ever seen - unnatural but beautiful nonetheless. His skin was alabaster and his muscles looked as if they’d been sculpted by the gods - though gods certainly had nothing to do with his creation.</p><p>And he was naked. <em>Perfectly naked. </em></p><p>“Why did you call me, human?”</p><p>Goddess, even his voice was sinful. Deep and soft like honey, yet carried an air of importance that was impossible to miss.</p><p>“I...”</p><p>Suddenly my mouth felt dry.</p><p>It was one thing to read about his kind and another entirely to actually be in the presence of one.</p><p>
  <em>Demon. Succubus. </em>
</p><p>“Do you wish for higher social standing?” he asked, stepping out of the circle I’d conjured him from. “Or perhaps a bigger house?”</p><p>I glanced around at my sparsely decorated one bedroom ranch, suddenly curious about where <em>he </em>lived.</p><p>Surely not all demons lived in hell?</p><p>I shook my head, swallowing around the lump in my throat as I continued to watch him.</p><p>“Money, then?” he asked, but quickly shook his head, “No...a boyfriend, perchance?”</p><p>I felt my cheeks heat, but I managed to shake my head.</p><p>I wouldn’t make a deal with a demon for any of those reasons.</p><p>He walked forward until he was directly in front of me, my breath catching in my throat as his warm fingers tilted my chin up to meet his gaze.</p><p>He smelled like fire and brimstone and something uniquely masculine that made my stomach clench with want.</p><p>I’d read about that too. Succubi were created to be irresistible to humans - and he was certainly no exception.</p><p>“Then what do you request of me?”</p><p>I was slightly shocked to find a forked tail swaying back and forth behind his head, and though I’d known that all succubi had them, it was still a strange sight to see.</p><p>He smirked, seemingly amused as he asked, “Does my tail intrigue you, human?”</p><p>“Melody.” I whispered softly, “My name is Melody.”</p><p>He nodded slowly, as if surprised that I’d offered the information.</p><p>“I am called Raiyneer.”</p><p>I felt myself nodding, but I was still staring at his tail. Looking at his face was too difficult, and I was <em>painfully </em>aware of how close his hard cock was to me.</p><p>The tail was an oddly welcomed distraction.</p><p>Suddenly his tail was between the two of us as he said, “You are very distracted by it.”</p><p>Up close it was easy to tell that the points were sharp - lethal even - and it made me wonder why he needed it - how he used it - how many had fallen at the hands of it.</p><p>He reached out, his warm fingers encircling my wrist as he brought my fingers up to lightly trail against his tail, and somehow the act was erotic.</p><p>His wrist guided my hand for a moment more before he let me go to explore on my own. I gently trailed my fingers up, lightly exploring the sharp, forked end, when suddenly his tail wrapped around my forearm and tugged me forward into him, one hand on my waist and the other under my chin so I was forced to look at him.</p><p>“What is it you request, Melody?” he asked, his voice deeper than it had been, pupils blown wide, and I couldn’t help but wonder if he was as turned on as I was.</p><p>Surely not.</p><p>“I need someone...taken care of.”</p><p>He arched an eyebrow as he asked, “You would like someone killed?”</p><p>“Yes,” I whispered, barely able to force the word out around the lump in my throat.</p><p>Even though I’d come to the decision - firmly and truly - actually voicing it was proving more difficult than I’d anticipated.</p><p>The demon - Raiyneer - seemed slightly impressed, his fingers sliding from my chin to lightly trail against my cheek.</p><p>“You’re very young to have acquired an enemy that requires a demon.”</p><p>“It’s not for me.”</p><p>“So you offer your soul for someone else?”</p><p>He seemed genuinely perplexed by the idea, but I nodded nonetheless.</p><p>“For my little brother.”</p><p>“Humans are strange creatures.” he murmured, his thumb sliding across my bottom lip. “Who?”</p><p>“My father.” I breathed out, trying to keep my heartbeat controlled as his simple touches seemed to light a fire in my belly.</p><p>“Interesting.” he murmured. “I assume you know of my terms?”</p><p>I nodded, “My soul in exchange for you to do my bidding.”</p><p>He made a soft noise in the back of his throat, his eyes studying mine intently as he was silent for a moment.</p><p>When I thought he was going to deny my request, laugh in my face, and leave, he finally spoke up.</p><p>“And you’re aware of how my deals are signed?”</p><p>The heat that was racing across my skin seemed to burn twice as hot at his words.</p><p><em>Of course </em>I knew how he signed his deals.</p><p>“Sex.” I said, my voice more confident than I truly was - but I’m sure he knew that already.</p><p>The lazy smile that stretched across his face was <em>sinful</em>, and the sight of two sharp fangs only made me want him more.</p><p>“I see the little witch has done her research.” he murmured approvingly, softly pressing his thumb between my lips.</p><p>It was all the prompting I needed to swirl my tongue around the digit, my teeth lightly grazing the pad of his thumb as his eyes darkened.</p><p>“Say the words, Melody.” he growled, the hand on my hip tightening.</p><p>“I, Melody Graves, request the services of the demon Raiyneer.” I whispered, breath hitching as his fingers trailed down my neck and between the valley of my breasts. “In return for the murder of my father, I offer my soul to him, to do with as he pleases.”</p><p>I watched in slight awe as a rune appeared on his chest, a matching one burned into the exact spot on my chest as well, though it felt incomplete.</p><p>“The rune will solidify after the deal is signed.” he said, answering my unspoken question.</p><p>I simply nodded, my eyes flicking between his eyes and lips.</p><p>I’d read countless stories of what to expect - deals this big always required more than a kiss to be sealed - and all of them spoke of the rough nature of succubi.</p><p>Though they also spoke of carnal pleasure.</p><p>“You are a very beautiful human.” he mused, seemingly speaking more to himself than to me.</p><p>I cleared my throat and shook my head, “I assure you there are prettier.”</p><p>“Perhaps,” he said with a shrug, “Though in all my centuries I’ve yet to encounter one.”</p><p>His words wrapped around me like silk, and in the back of my mind I knew that he had to say these things to everyone - though I certainly didn’t understand why.</p><p>“Nobody bids me to do anything.” he said with a growl, the hand not on my waist sliding into my hair, “I am far too old to <em>have </em>to do anything.”</p><p>Was he reading my mind? How? Surely he hadn’t been able to the entire time.</p><p>“I am able to read the thoughts of all the souls in my possession.” he answered easily, his lips brushing against my ear with each heated, damning word he spoke.</p><p>His lips trailed a series of kisses along my neck, moving down one side and up the other, gentle breaths against my skin before his lips hovered above my own. I couldn’t control the racing of my heart at this point, the effort entirely futile with his proximity.</p><p>My body <em>craved </em>him. Ached for his touch and wanted nothing more than to be claimed by him - thoroughly owned.</p><p>And my brother <em>finally </em>safe.</p><p>“This is your last chance, little witch.” he murmured, “There’s no going back after this.”</p><p>In a burst of boldness I hand’t experienced before, I laced my fingers into his hair and pulled him forward to close the gap between our lips.</p><p>And <em>goddess </em>he felt divine - and when his tongue effortlessly invaded my mouth his taste wasn’t of this earth.</p><p>He was made of smoke and darkness and <em>sin</em>.</p><p>And I wanted more.</p><p>His growl was animalistic as he controlled the pace of our kiss, his hands seemingly everywhere - my ass, my hips, my hair - and then suddenly his hands were unbuttoning the oversized shirt I was wearing - a remnant from an old boyfriend - and though my heart was in my throat, I was powerless to tell him to stop.</p><p>I wanted this.</p><p>Once the thin fabric was pushed to the floor I was left in nothing but my underwear, and the thought was exhilarating.</p><p>His lips broke away to press heated kisses to my neck, his tail coiling around my wrist much like his hand had previously, only this time he was guiding me to his cock.</p><p>I couldn’t help the choked gasp that left my throat at the feeling of him - hot and hard and smooth under my hand - and the groan that left him at the contact made me delirious with power.</p><p><em>I </em>had pulled that pleasured sound from this powerful demon.</p><p>
  <em>Me.</em>
</p><p>And I wanted to hear it again and again.</p><p>I gripped him firmer, his tail uncoiling to let me continue on my own as I brushed my thumb over the head, spreading precum along his shaft as I pumped faster.</p><p>His hands had tangled themselves in my hair as he pulled me in for a rough, dominating kiss that had my knees shaking once he’d finally pulled away, his lips and teeth and tongue turning their torture upon my breasts.</p><p>Surely this was heaven.</p><p>The dark chuckle that left him at my thoughts had my thighs clenching as he said, “I assure you this is not heaven.”</p><p>“It’s surely as close as I’ll get.” I whispered, my free hand tangling into my hair as he focused all his attention on my nipples.</p><p>His hips were bucking forward into my hand, his grunts against my skin more frequent as he nipped my breast, fangs scraping across the delicate skin just hard enough to sting - just hard enough to add fuel to the fire already raging inside me.</p><p>“Where do you sleep?” he asked, easily lifting me into his arms.</p><p>I pointed to the door at the end of the hall, and in seconds he was kicking the door closed with his foot and depositing me on the bed.</p><p>I knew that the flush that covered my skin was fierce, and as his calculating eyes took me in, I couldn’t help but wonder what he really thought of me.</p><p>As a demon - a succubus - he had slept with countless women when making deals like these, and I was sure they were only a foggy memory in his mind.</p><p>“I’ve already said what I think of you.” he said, easily crawling his way onto the bed, his tail swaying between his shoulder blades, “You are very beautiful.”</p><p>“Do you make deals with women you don’t find attractive?” I asked, the question past my lips before I could stop myself.</p><p>His chuckle was amused as he hovered over me, “Attraction is not often something I’m aware of when making deals. It is not in my nature.”</p><p>His words only brought up more questions, but after tonight none of them would matter anyway. I’d live out the remainder of my life - however long that ended up being - and when I died my soul would forever be bound to Raiyneer.</p><p>My questions weren’t important.</p><p>I threaded one hand into his hair, lightly tugging him into another kiss as his delicious bodyweight settled over me fully.</p><p>Too soon for my liking he pulled away, tracing a path with his mouth over my neck, across my breasts, and down my stomach, coming to settle between my thighs.</p><p>Without preamble, he slipped my panties from my legs, pushing my thighs open as he pressed soft kisses to my skin.</p><p>“You smell divine.” he murmured, his eyes closed as his fingers dug into my inner thighs.</p><p>I had no idea what to say, though it was obvious a response wasn’t required as his tongue snaked out to brush against my clit.</p><p>He smirked at my gasp of pleasure, sliding his tongue to my already dripping slit to slowly fuck me with it before returning to my clit. I had no idea how long he alternated this maddening pattern, but sooner than later I was a writhing, moaning, panting mess above him, my hands tangled in the sheets at my head.</p><p>“You’re very responsive.” he murmured, first one, then two fingers sliding into my cunt and arching - <em>come here </em>- before his tongue found my clit again.</p><p>The constant pressure that had been building, building, <em>building</em> finally broke and I shattered, thighs shaking as my orgasm raced through my body.</p><p>He growled, his tongue hungrily lapping at my essence as I continued shaking above him, body wracked with pleasure as he refused to let me come down.</p><p>"<em>Fuck,</em>" I gasped, one hand shooting to his hair and pulling - probably harder than I should have - though it didn’t seem to bother him at all.</p><p>He was relentless, claiming another orgasm as his before finally kissing his way back up my body and claiming my lips.</p><p>Without warning he slid into me, capturing my strangled gasp with his lips as his hips were flush with mine.</p><p>And <em>goddess, </em>I was so full.</p><p>He pulled back slowly, rocking his hips forward again, and the hiss that fell past his lips made my walls flutter around him.</p><p>Never had a man sounded so sexy.</p><p>He easily hooked my legs over his arms, opening me further and changing the angle so that he slid even deeper - impossibly deeper.</p><p>I knew that my nails were digging into his back, but the pressure felt <em>so good </em>that I couldn’t help it. I was clawing onto him for dear life as he began to pick up his pace.</p><p>“This is perhaps close to heaven.” he murmured, a light smirk on his face before he began peppering my breasts with kisses, his hips rocking steadily, pushing me closer and closer to the edge yet again.</p><p>On a particularly harsh thrust I came undone again, my arms and legs tightly wrapped around him as white light exploded behind my eyelids and stole my breath. His deep moan was the only thing that anchored me to the moment.</p><p>Before I realized it, he’d flipped our positions, his hands on my waist as he guided my movements.</p><p>“Ride me, Melody.”</p><p>How could I deny him anything when he spoke like that?</p><p>I rocked my hips back and forth before slowly beginning to bounce up and down. He was <em>so deep </em>in this position, and it took my breath away.</p><p>His eyes were intense as he watched me, his hands sliding to my ass to squeeze and slap as my pace sped up.</p><p>He just felt <em>so perfect. </em></p><p>“Please,” I begged, not quite sure what it was I was asking for.</p><p>He knew, though.</p><p>Raiyneer’s fingers slid to my clit, rubbing in tight circles that quickly had me clenching around his cock again.</p><p>He growled, sitting up to wrap his arms around me as he began thrusting up into me, his fangs scraping against my neck.</p><p>
  <em>I couldn’t breathe.</em>
</p><p>I wasn’t necessarily experienced, but I’d definitely never felt anything like this in my <em>life.</em></p><p>My arms were thrown around his shoulders, fingers tangled in his inky hair as he continued hitting that <em>perfect </em>spot that already had my legs shaking around him.</p><p>“Oh fuck,” I gasped, biting into the corded muscle of his shoulder, “Fuck, I’m going to come again. Fuck - <em>Raiyneer!</em>"</p><p>At my near-shriek of his name, beautiful black wings exploded from his back, a guttural groan leaving his throat as his fangs sunk into my neck - and <em>goddess, </em>the pleasure just wouldn’t stop.</p><p>He pulled away from my neck, flipping our positions so he hovered above me again, and began pounding into me without restraint.</p><p>His wings were spread out behind him, blanketing us in a cocoon of darkness as his mouth and fingers explored my body.</p><p>My breathing was coming in gasps as I clung to whatever bit of his skin was in reach, his thrusts becoming more erratic.</p><p>“Come with me, little witch.” he growled, fingers pinching and teasing my clit.</p><p>And of course it didn’t take long - only this time he came with me. His entire body went rigid as he pressed himself as deep as he could go, his growl shaking the walls as I shattered around him.</p><p>I felt him press a kiss to my chest - directly over the rune - and I knew that the deal was done.</p><p>I managed to force my eyes open, noticing the slight difference in the mark on his chest.</p><p>My fate was effectively sealed.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It had only taken Raiyneer two days to fulfill our deal, and I couldn’t help the <em>relief </em>I felt when the police department called me.</p>
<p>They’d found my father’s charred body in a ditch behind the property. The only way they’d even been able to identify him had been his teeth - everything else had nearly been burnt to a crisp.</p>
<p>Raiyneer’s handiwork, I was sure.</p>
<p>Now, sitting in Wanda’s small, cramped office - the social worker who had been working with me to get custody of Jonathan for the past two years - I was anxious to <em>finally </em>see my brother again. It had been almost eight months since I’d last laid eyes on him, and I was desperate to know how he was.</p>
<p>My father had very nearly killed me on that last visit all those months ago, the memory fresh in my mind as though it had happened yesterday.</p>
<p>
  <em>“You can’t keep him here!” I screamed, my magic rattling the walls of the ramshackle house I’d grown up in. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>My father’s eyes were red in anger, a sight I was more than used to by now, but it never failed to incite a primal fear within me. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>But I needed Jonathan, and I wasn’t leaving without him. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“You’ll watch how you speak to me, Melody.” he growled, taking a step toward me as my anger flared. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“I’m leaving here with Jonathan.” </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>He opened his mouth to respond, but before he could I felt my magic crackle, lashing out and shattering the living room window. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>The usual dread at a magical outburst - regardless of the fact that I hadn’t lived in this house in nearly three years - was immediate and debilitating. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“That was </em>
  <em>
    <strong>very </strong>
  </em>
  <em>bad of you, Melody Rose.” he said quietly, the air around him beginning to hum and vibrate, the feeling of despair familiar and overwhelming as it filled the space around us. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>I couldn’t stop myself from taking a step back, the real and </em>
  <em>
    <strong>true </strong>
  </em>
  <em>terror that gripped my heart too vicious to ignore. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Morsus,” </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>The second the latin spell hit my ears I knew what to expect - it didn’t stop the brutal stinging from stealing my breath, though. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>I forced myself to stay upright, spitting my own spell back as I thrust my hand forward, "Adolebitque!”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>I watched as a surge of fire hurled </em>
  <em>itself at my father, just barely missing him.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>His face contorted in anger like I hadn't seen, his body nearly vibrating with darkness as he hissed, "Venenom!"</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>I didn't have time to react, the immediate fire in my veins causing my knees to buckle as I just managed to avoid cracking my head open on the wood floor. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"You've become <b>weak</b>." he spat, taking a few steps closer to me. "You should be ashamed."</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>I forced the words out between clenched teeth as I fought with my body to move, to fight back, "You're the one who's weak. Cursing your children to a life of nothing but hate." </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>He landed a solid kick to my side, a sharp gasp of pain leaving my mouth as I attempted to scramble away from him toward the kitchen.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Grabbing my hair in his fist, he dragged me back to the living room, shoving me down with a hand on my chest. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"Poena," he hissed, the spot where his hand had been immediately splitting open into small, deep cuts as though I'd been hit with a whip. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>I couldn't stop my scream this time, unable to force the strangled sound back down my throat. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>I watched as red began to pool against my shirt, my blood making the material dark, and I couldn't move. I was suddenly that little girl who was screaming and crying for her father to stop. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>And I was powerless to do anything about it. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"You don't deserve to have my magic in your veins."</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>He hissed the spell countless more times, listening to my screams until I was aware that it was my own blood I was seeing pooled by my face and staining my hair. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>But I couldn't really focus on that. My vision was swimming and everything sounded like it was underwater. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"If you come back again, I'll finish this." he spat, "Domum." </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Before I blacked out I realized that I was in my own house, my best friend Cassie's shrill scream the last sound that I heard.</em>
</p>
<p>After Cassie had healed me, I got to work.</p>
<p>I’d spent all those months in between then and now trying to figure out which demon I needed to call, what I needed for the ritual - the price.</p>
<p>“I know you haven’t seen Jonathan in quite a while.” said Wanda, shuffling through the stack of custody paperwork we'd just gone through, “So if things are difficult, don’t second guess giving me a call. I’m here for you, Melody.”</p>
<p>I nodded, but knew I wouldn’t need her help. Jonathan was my brother - the most important person in my life. Regardless of what was awaiting us, he was my first and <em>only </em>priority.</p>
<p>A few moments later the door to her office was being pushed open, and in front of me, <em>finally, </em>stood Jonathan.</p>
<p>“Mel!”</p>
<p>His little face lit up, smile almost splitting his cheeks as he ran forward.</p>
<p>I was out of my chair in a second, dropping to my knees and crushing him to my chest.</p>
<p>“Johnny,” I breathed, tears streaming down my face at finally, finally, <em>finally </em>knowing he was safe.</p>
<p>I pulled back to really look at him, and my heart broke at the sight of his small face covered in fresh bruises that went down his neck and disappeared beneath his shirt.</p>
<p>I knew there were more bruises than the ones that I could see now, and the thought only made my heart ache more.</p>
<p>Our age had never mattered to our father when it came to our punishments - but I had been lucky. I’d been twelve when our mother had passed, but poor Jonathan had barely been one.</p>
<p>He’d grown up into pain and suffering and knew no different, receiving our father’s twisted brand of punishment from three years old until now, barely ten, and it made my blood boil.</p>
<p>The only consolation was that the piece of shit was dead and gone, no longer able to hurt either of us.</p>
<p>And the pretty penny he’d left us in his will wasn’t bad either.</p>
<p>“Oh, Jonathan.” I choked out, pulling him back into a hug, “Nobody’s ever going to hurt you again.”</p>
<p>He was quiet for a moment, silent tears falling down his face as he held me tightly.</p>
<p>“Do I get to go home with you, Mel?”</p>
<p>I pulled back enough to take his face into my hands as I said, “Nothing and no one is ever going to separate us again. We’re going home.”</p>
<p>His smile was breathtaking, and I knew that everything I’d done to get to this moment had been worth it.</p>
<p>“I just need one more signature from you, Melody, and you guys will be set to go.” said Wanda, sliding the stack of papers and a pen across the desk.</p>
<p>I stood from the ground, keeping Jonathan’s hand in mine as I used the other to scribble my name on the line.</p>
<p>Jonathan was well and truly in my custody.</p>
<p>“Thank you, Wanda. For everything.” I said sincerely, looking the older woman in the eye.</p>
<p>She smiled and nodded, her slight sniffle not lost on me as she said, “You take care of each other.”</p>
<hr/>
<p>“Mel?”</p>
<p>I looked over at Jonathan, watching as he took another giant forkful of the spaghetti I’d made - his favorite meal for as long as I could remember.</p>
<p>Over the past two weeks we’d spent every second together. We’d talked. I’d told him of our mom and how much she loved him. How proud of him she would’ve been.</p>
<p>I started working with him on his magic, and he was <em>such </em>a fast learner. How my father hadn’t even had the patience to just <em>teach him </em>was utterly astounding to me.</p>
<p>“Yeah?” I asked, focusing on the current conversation.</p>
<p>“What really happened to dad?”</p>
<p>I nearly choked on the sip of water I’d taken, coughing a few times as I stared at him wide eyed.</p>
<p>“What do you mean?”</p>
<p>“Tammy told me that dad got hit by a car. But I know that’s not true.” he said easily, nothing but curiosity in his gaze.</p>
<p>“How do you know that?” I asked slowly, taking another careful sip of my water. Tammy was the social worker who had shown up at the police station to get him.</p>
<p>“Because I was there when the angel of vengeance came and burned him up!” he exclaimed, eyes bright as he looked at me.</p>
<p>Angel of vengeance?</p>
<p>
  <em>Raiyneer?</em>
</p>
<p>Jonathan had <em>seen </em>Raiyneer?</p>
<p>“Tell me exactly what happened.” I said seriously, setting my fork down as I gave him my undivided attention.</p>
<p>He looked down at his plate for a moment as he whispered, “I was bad. Dad was yelling and I got scared and broke the lamp.”</p>
<p>I felt my eyes prick with unshed tears, but I refused to let them fall. Jonathan was here. He was alive. He was <em>so fucking strong.</em></p>
<p>“Dad was giving me my punishment when the angel showed up.” he said, eyes meeting mine as he continued, “The angel said that dad’s luck ran out. That someone more powerful had asked for his death.”</p>
<p>
  <em>What?</em>
</p>
<p>“What happened next, Johnny.” I urged, willing myself not to bombard him with questions.</p>
<p>“Dad was shaking his head and mumbling something really weird that I couldn’t understand. The ground started shaking, but before anything else happened the angel lit him on fire.” he recounted easily, “The angel took me upstairs and told me to call 911. He said that everything would be better now.”</p>
<p>My heart twisted in my chest, that familiar feeling nearly taking my breath away like it had since the moment Raiyneer left.</p>
<p>I couldn’t figure out <em>why </em>I was feeling the way I was - like something was missing.</p>
<p>It was odd and unwelcome - I wanted to be solely focused on Jonathan, and for the most part I was, but there were times when the hole in my chest felt so wide that I thought I might drown in it.</p>
<p>And there was the bite.</p>
<p>While Jonathan slept I had been scouring my Grimoire, books, and what seemed like the entirety of the internet for <em>any </em>information on demon bites, and came away with absolutely <em>nothing. </em></p>
<p>And now, the idea of Raiyneer leading my little brother upstairs, taking the time to tell him what to do - how to get help - it confused me even more.</p>
<p>Why would he care? The deal was just for him to kill my father, and it seemed unlikely that a demon actually cared about a child caught in the crossfire.</p>
<p>“What did the angel look like?” I whispered, afraid to speak any louder for fear that my voice would crack.</p>
<p>“He was really tall.” said Jonathan, eyes sparkling with excitement.</p>
<p>The fact that he didn’t seem distraught at what had happened was <em>amazing </em>- and even better, he thought that a demon was an <em>angel </em>for what he’d done.</p>
<p>“He had shiny black hair. It was long. He had really cool eyes.”</p>
<p>My heart was beating out of my chest - which was ridiculous because I <em>knew </em>that it was Raiyneer - but I needed the confirmation.</p>
<p>“Green eyes?”</p>
<p>His eyes widened as he smiled, “Yeah! Did he come to you too?”</p>
<p>“Something like that.” I murmured, too stunned to say anything else.</p>
<p>“You prayed for him, didn’t you?” he gasped, flying to my side in an instant and wrapping his arms around me. “I knew you’d save me, Mel.”</p>
<p>At his words tears <em>did </em>spill over my cheeks.</p>
<p>I <em>never </em>regretted my decision, but his words just confirmed what I already knew.</p>
<p>The fact that he thought I’d prayed to save him was even better, because if he <em>actually </em>knew what I’d done he’d blame himself forever.</p>
<p>I’d done everything right.</p>
<hr/>
<p>I’d had to stop myself from trying to call for Raiyneer multiple times over the last two months.</p>
<p>The aching, <em>empty </em>feeling had only gotten worse, and it had gotten to the point that I was even <em>smelling </em>him sometimes.</p>
<p>I had well and truly lost my mind.</p>
<p>And I still hadn’t been able to find anything involving that bite. The entire situation was maddening.</p>
<p>I shut my laptop with a little more force than was necessary, frustrated that I’d come away with nothing for yet <em>another</em> night in a row.</p>
<p>I picked my remote up from the bedside table, flipping on the TV as I flopped down onto my bed.</p>
<p>I was hoping that I could get lost in mindless television and fall asleep without my mind wandering to Raiyneer, but I knew that it was a fruitless wish.</p>
<p>It wasn’t long before I was imagining his body pressed against mine, what it had felt like to have him utterly dominating me.</p>
<p>With a resigned sigh I closed my eyes, allowing myself to fall into the memory, and <em>of course </em>I smelled him.</p>
<p>Fire and brimstone and utter masculinity that wasn’t of this Earth.</p>
<p>A light breeze tickled my exposed legs, the hair on my arms standing on end as I felt <em>surrounded </em>by his smell.</p>
<p>Enveloped.</p>
<p>Cocooned.</p>
<p>And <em>goddess</em>, I never wanted to open my eyes. It felt like he was standing directly in front of me - even the rune on my chest was tingling stronger than it usually did during these ridiculous episodes.</p>
<p>“Hello, little witch.”</p>
<p>My eyes flew open to find Raiyneer standing in front of my bed, his piercing green eyes raking over my body the same way they had that night.</p>
<p>“Hi,” I said softly, afraid that speaking any louder would wake me from whatever dream I’d found myself in.</p>
<p>“You’re not dreaming.” he said with a chuckle, continuing to stand at the foot of the bed.</p>
<p>But surely I was. Succubi never returned to the humans who had called them after a deal had been made.</p>
<p>He sighed, gracefully moving around the bed to sit at its edge beside me.</p>
<p>“No, generally we do not return.” he murmured.</p>
<p>“So why did you?”</p>
<p>“Because you wear my mark.” he answered easily.</p>
<p>I glanced down, but just like every other time I looked, the rune on my chest wasn’t there - at least not visibly - though I felt it all the same.</p>
<p>He shook his head, leaning forward to push my hair from my shoulder as his fingers trailed along my neck, “This mark. Where I bit you.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“What does it mean?”</p><p> </p><p>Raiyneer dropped his hand from the mark on my neck, his eyes meeting mine briefly before he looked away.</p><p>He ran a hand through his hair, a deep sigh leaving him before he bit his lip.</p><p>And suddenly I realized he was <em>nervous. </em>This powerful, immortal, demon was actually nervous.</p><p>“It’s certainly not a feeling I’d like to become accustom to.” he said wryly, his eyes meeting mine again, “It’s not often that a demon marks a human in such a way.”</p><p>“What way?” I whispered, studying his face intently.</p><p>He shook his head, choosing to stare out of my bedroom window instead.</p><p>What could possibly have a demon nervous?</p><p>“Raiyneer,” I said softly, attempting to pull him back to the conversation.</p><p>He groaned, eyes closing briefly as he growled, “The way my name falls from your lips...”</p><p>His words immediately lit a fire in my core, and when he opened his eyes they were filled with lust and sinful promise.</p><p>“Every being on earth was first crafted as one. Every human, every magical creature, every angel, and every devil.” he said, his voice deep as he leaned closer to me, “But their souls split apart into two, one human body unable to hold such a level of untarnished, divine love.”</p><p>My heart was beating a fierce rhythm against my ribcage with every word he spoke. I was completely entranced by his voice. By what he was saying.</p><p>By what it could mean.</p><p>“Most beings never find the other half to their soul - some were not born into the same time, others die too soon, and some are never born at all.”</p><p>“But some do.” I breathed out.</p><p>He nodded, eyes searching mine for a charged moment before he said, “We did.”</p><p>My eyes widened at his admission, lips slightly parted as I tried to find words.</p><p>How could we be two halves of the same soul? How could my eternal other half be a demon? What did that say about me? How did he know that I was his? He already owned my soul after the deal was done - why would he mark me in two ways if he already owned me? Why -</p><p>“I know that you have many questions.” he said, interrupting my mental avalanche of thoughts. “But even I cannot sort through your mind this quickly. So ask.”</p><p>“Why me?” I whispered, unable to force my voice any louder.</p><p>He frowned, a furrow appearing between his brow as he said, “It always was, and it will always be.”</p><p>I shook my head, trying to get this whole thing to make sense.</p><p>“How can we be each other’s missing half?” I asked, yanking a hand through my hair as I pushed myself up from the bed to pace. “You’re a demon - you’re not even supposed to <em>have </em>a soul.”</p><p>I knew that I was starting to freak out, but there was so much that I didn’t understand - didn’t even <em>know. </em></p><p>“Everything has a soul, Melody.” he said, his eyes following my movement though he didn’t stand from the bed. “I was once human, many centuries ago.”</p><p>
  <em>What the fuck was happening?</em>
</p><p>All I’d wanted was to get Johnathan back - not all of this... this... <em>insanity</em>.</p><p>Raiyneer had been a human? Goddess, <em>centuries</em> ago? We would’ve never met one another had he not turned into a demon.</p><p>Of course that only inspired even more questions - about Raiyneer and his human life, how he had ended up a succubus, the decision he made that put him there.</p><p>I shook my head, “No, there’s no way.”</p><p>Raiyneer sighed, slowly standing from the bed but making no move to walk toward me.</p><p>“Ask.”</p><p>“Do you care about me? Are you even capable of feeling <em>anything </em>for me?”</p><p>I mean how could he care? <em>Love? </em>It seemed utterly impossible.</p><p>But even as I said the words, I had my doubts. Everything that I <em>thought </em>I knew about demons said the only emotions they could feel were rage and pleasure - but he’d helped Johnny.</p><p>He closed the gap between us slowly, his eyes holding mine the entire time until he was standing but a hairsbreadth away.</p><p>He brought his hand up, fingers gently trailing across my cheek as he said, “I do not know what love is, Melody. What I do know is that I would slaughter any threat to you. I would burn Heaven, Earth, and Hell to cinders to protect you. I would offer myself in your place. You are my biggest weakness and my <em>greatest</em> strength."</p><p>My heart was in my throat at his confession, the word <em>love </em>seemingly insignificant in the face of what he'd said.</p><p>"What does any of that mean for - for us?" I asked, my skin lighting up like it always did when he touched me.</p><p>He made a contemplative noise in the back of his throat, his head tilting to the side slightly before he asked, "It means that you are mine."</p><p>"Does that mean that you're mine?" I asked, the words out of my mouth before I could really think about it.</p><p>His eyes darkened as he said, "Yes, I am."</p><p>The heat in his gaze made me want to forget the millions of questions I had. It made me want to wrap my arms around his shoulders and feel his lips on mine again.</p><p>Raiyneer growled, his hands coming up to rest against the wall either side of my head, "You tempt me, little witch."</p><p>My cheeks immediately flamed at the fact that he'd heard my thoughts.</p><p>A sinful smile graced the corners of his lips as he wrapped a hand into my hair and murmured, "There's no need to be so shy. I assure you the first thing I thought when I arrived was how badly I wanted to press you into your mattress again."</p><p>My breath caught in my throat as his lips brushed against mine with every word, tempting me to lean forward just a <em>bit </em>to press our lips together.</p><p>"Why didn't you?"</p><p>The growl that tore from his chest was primal, and as he leaned forward to murmur by my ear, goosebumps spread across my arms, "I am trying very hard to control myself. You still have many questions."</p><p>I nodded. He was right. I had more questions than I'm sure I had the breath for, but that didn't change that I wanted him.</p><p>"Did you plan on leaving so soon?" I asked softly, bringing my hands to his bare hips - and for the first time I noticed that he actually had pants on.</p><p>
  <em>How odd. </em>
</p><p>He didn't even have his tail.</p><p>"I had business to attend to in your realm." he said by way of explanation, his gaze momentarily dropping to my hands on his warm skin.</p><p>"So you have plenty of time now, don't you?" I asked, sliding my hands up his chest, dragging my nails along his skin.</p><p>Without a word he yanked me forward, crushing our lips together, and I couldn't help but melt into him immediately, my arms easily winding around his shoulders.</p><p>It just felt <em>so right</em>.</p><p>His tongue slid against mine effortlessly, one of his hands still tangled in my hair, the other digging into my waist as he pulled me more tightly against him.</p><p>"I missed you." I gasped, arching against him as he began attacking my breasts through my thin shirt.</p><p>He groaned, nipping my lip as he said, "Why did you not call for me then, little witch?"</p><p>"You don't just <em>call </em>for a demon." I scoffed, trailing my fingers through his hair, "Besides, it was just chance that it was you who showed up that night. I wouldn't know how to contact you specifically."</p><p>"Just say my name." he murmured simply, the hand on my waist sliding down, trailing over my upper thigh before dragging back up, pulling my oversized shirt up with him. "And I'll find you."</p><p>I tugged him back into another kiss, his fingers sliding against my bare side, up, up, up until he was cupping my breast in his hand.</p><p>He swallowed my moans with his mouth, devouring me as though he needed me to survive.</p><p>In a streak of confidence I unbuttoned his pants, pushing them from his hips before he rid me of my shirt and panties.</p><p>"You're beautiful." he murmured, capturing my lips in another kiss as his hands toyed with my breasts without fabric in the way.</p><p>I lightly pushed him back, walking him toward my bed with a hand on his chest.</p><p>With a gentle tap he was sitting at the edge as I said, "There's something I didn't get to do last time."</p><p>His eyes widened as he watched me drop to my knees between his legs, my hands trailing up his thighs toward his hard cock.</p><p>"I've dreamt of having your cock in my mouth." I murmured, taking his length into my hand and beginning to stroke slowly.</p><p>His eyes held mine, a fire burning in them that lit my core on fire and made me clench my thighs together.</p><p>"I wouldn't deny you anything." he growled.</p><p>I leaned forward, dragging my tongue up from the base of his cock to the tip, licking off the bead of precum that had gathered there.</p><p>And then I took him into my mouth, the pleasured hiss that left his lips spurring me on as one of his hands tangled into my hair, his eyes holding mine captive, burning into me.</p><p>"Fuck," he groaned, hips bucking up so that his cock hit the back of my throat, "That's so good."</p><p>I moaned around him, using my hand to pump in time with my mouth, swirling my tongue around the head before taking him all the way back into my mouth.</p><p>Before I could continue, he was pulling me up by my hair so that I was straddling him and kissing me wildly, his hands <em>everywhere. </em></p><p>He flipped our positions easily, my back pressed against the mattress as he pulled away from my lips to trail kisses down my body until he was on <em>his</em> knees between <em>my </em>legs.</p><p>"I've missed your smell." he murmured, flicking his tongue out against my dripping pussy. "Your <em>taste</em>."</p><p>"Please," I whispered, my hand sliding into his hair.</p><p>He held my gaze as he brought his mouth back to my core, his tongue tracing mindless shapes over my clit, and I couldn't help the breathless moan that left my throat.</p><p>I was unsurprised when he quickly had me teetering on the edge of an orgasm, my legs already shaking as I mindlessly writhed above him.</p><p>He slid two fingers into my pussy, arching and pressing all the right spots, while he sucked my clit into his mouth, tongue quickly flicking over the sensitive pearl.</p><p>"Oh my <em>gods</em>!" I groaned, biting my knuckles in an attempt to keep quiet so I wouldn't wake Johnny.</p><p>"Let go, little witch."</p><p>And I didn't stand a chance.</p><p>My back arched from the bed, thighs shaking around his head , fingers clenching the sheets by my head as white light exploded behind my eyelids.</p><p>When he had kissed his way back up my body there was a slight smirk on his face as he said, "Not being able to hear all the sinful sounds that fall from your lips is quite unfortunate, my little witch."</p><p>My core clenched at his words, but I managed to say, "We can't wake Jonathan."</p><p>"Hmm," he hummed, wrapping his arms around me so he could slide the both of us to the middle of the bed, his hips between my thighs as he rested his weight on his forearms, "Then I suggest you cover your mouth."</p><p>Without waiting for my response, he slid into me, stretching me so fucking perfectly.</p><p>Giving me no real time to adjust, he began moving his hips at a steady rhythm, his pelvis hitting my clit on every stroke.</p><p>"Oh gods," I gasped, my nails digging into his shoulders, "You feel so good."</p><p>He growled against my throat, laving kisses and bites to my neck as he said, "You feel fucking divine, Melody."</p><p>The hand that wasn't supporting his weight moved to my thigh, and when he pulled my leg further up his hip I shattered immediately, barely managing to clap a hand over my mouth to mute my moans.</p><p>Raiyneer grunted, shifting to his knees as both hands found my hips, repeatedly pulling me onto his cock.</p><p>"Are you going to come again?" he asked, a sinful smirk on his face as he watched me.</p><p>I nodded, lip caught between my teeth as I tried to silence myself, "Yes, <em>gods, </em>yes."</p><p>He moved his thumb to my clit, rubbing in tight circles that had my breathing coming in pants.</p><p>"So come." he growled, speeding up his thrusts and shoving me headfirst into another orgasm.</p><p>I shook against him, trying desperately to catch my breath as he continued pounding into me, his chest pressed against my own and his lips by my ear so that I could hear every moan and growl that fell from his sinful mouth.</p><p>"Come for me, Raiyneer. <em>Please, </em>come for me." I begged, unable to think straight with how close he had me to coming after I'd barely come back to earth from the last time.</p><p>"Only if you come with me." he said, eyes pitch black as he slipped his fingers between us and began toying with my clit again.</p><p>I immediately tensed, biting into the corded muscles of his shoulder as I came around him again, finally dragging him over the edge with me.</p><p>My heart was hammering in my chest, my body utterly boneless as Raiyneer pressed soft kisses to my breasts and neck.</p><p>After pressing one more kiss to my lips he rolled to my side, and I couldn't help but immediately miss the feeling of him.</p><p>A small chuckle left him as he tugged me against his body, my head resting on his chest.</p><p>"I certainly don't mind being as close to you as possible." he murmured, his fingers comfortingly trailing up and down my back.</p><p>I nodded, suppressing a yawn as I felt myself drifting off to sleep, but still trying to stay awake as long as possible, as I had no idea when I'd see him again.</p><p>"Sleep." he murmured, "I'll never be gone long."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Read the rest on Galatea!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Thank you for giving this story a shot! Read the rest on Galatea after March 17th under the same name and pen name Teddy.</p><p>Thanks for your support!</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>